Obsession
by Ashura Glitch
Summary: Summery inside story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I made a few changes to the storie, I made more action seance so read and tell me how you like it. If you don't like it I'm putting this in the failed pile. Demons, vampires, robots, etc. Welcome.**

**Obsession**

The wind was cold as shadow walked down the street to his apartment.

"Damn I shouldn't have had those beers." The ebony hedgehog said rubbing his head. "Amy's going to kill me when I come home. It's already eleven and I was supposed to be home at nine." Shadow said letting out a sigh of frustration.

A car drove by with Sonic the blue hero in it. Shadow never understood why sonic got a car since he is supposedly the fastest thing on the planet. Shadow sighed and stared down at his feet. When he finally looked up he was at the apartment building.

"Well here go's nothing." He said starting for the door. "The guys next door is going to think were crazy when she starts yelling."

Shadow entered the building to see a wolf sitting at the front desk.

"Hey shad late again I see" he said in his southern act sent.

"Shut up bill I'm going to have one hell of a night." Shadow said scratching behind his ear.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit a nerve there. Hey are you and Amy still going out tonight." He said straitening his green tie.

"Oh yea I forgot. I was supposed to be out getting reservations." He said snapping his fingers.

"Did you get them?" Bill asked.

"No, I forgot." He said cursing under his breath.

"You're lucky I know you well, I already got you guy's reservations, before you left to get them." He said straitening his blue suit.

"Really, Man bill I owe you one." He said leaping in the air.

"Yea, will you pick up my neace next week?" He asked scrubbing some dirt off his suit.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes, Lisa will be arriving here soon I won't you to pick her up. She is staying at the airport until I call her then she is supposed to wait to be picked up. And I am to busy when she arrives." He said shuffling some papers in his hands

Shadow said his goodbyes to Bill and headed upstairs to his apartment. Shadow started up the stairs to the third floor. He could hear Daniel's dog barking from the lobby. Shadow arrived at his room and slowly opens the door. He poked his head in to see no one inside. He walked in and looked around for Amy.

"SHADOW WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Amy yelled.

"I was getting us reservations." He said nervusly.

"Oh, did you get them." She asked calmly.

"Yea I got them." He said still nervuse.

"Good." She said swinging the hammer down on shadow's head. "THAT WAS FOR NOT CALLING WHEN YOU WERE STILL OUT DRINKING." She said with fire in her eyes.

"How'd yaw know?" He asked in a weak voice.

"The smell of the beer is on your shirt." She said glairing at him.

"But seriously I did get us reservations." He said getting off the floor.

"Really how do I know you just trying to save your ass?" She asked getting two inches from shadow's face.

"Because I called Bill when I got them. I had to wait forever to get them so I had a few beers with some of the workers." Shadow said lieing through his teeth.

"Fine i'll ask him and I better here what you said from him." Amy said walking out the door.

Shadow followed her down stairs. When she got to the lobby bill looked at amy.

"Oh hey amy." Bill said.

"Don't hey Amy me." She said. "Did Shadow call you after he made reservations."

Shadow came up behind Amy signaling Bill yes. "Yes of course." He said very convinsingly.

"Yea well thats good." She said turning around.

Shadow saw this and chaos controled up to the apartment. Amy grined ear to ear as she ran up to the apartment ignoring the dog barking from Daniel's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Amy arrived at the restaurant bill made reservations for them. Amy had no idea that Shadow was lieing the hole time. Shadow and Amy didn't know that Sonic was parked out side watching Shadow and Amy through the windows. Shadow and Amy were seated just how they liked it. In the back slitly binling the lights and surprisily to Amy canles on the table. Shadow and Amy order and waited for there food to arrive.

"So this is the place you were waiting for. This place has class." She said happily.

"Yea, hey there's jack." Shadow said pointing to one of the waiters.

"Oh yea, hey Jack." Amy shouted.

"Oh hey Amy, Shadow." A tall human boy said walking up to them.

"Man you look like you had a few." Amy said.

"Yea while Shadow was waiting we had a few beers." Jack said winking to Shadow.

Shadow lipped thanks to him. "So how long have you been working here." Amy asked.

"A week. I'm getting the hang of it too." He said.

"Awesome." Amy said.

After Jack left and filled out some orders, Shadow's and Amy's food arrived. Shadow ordered the flame flome ba. Amy ordered the red lobster. Shadow was saving up for months to take Amy out on there anniversary when they started dating. He felt for the ring in his pocket to make sure he remebered to grabe it.

"So ah happy anniversary Amy." Shadow said.

"Oh, Happy anniversary Shadow, I thought for a minute that you forgot." Amy said.

"Nope." He said holding out the little box.

"Whats this." Amy asked.

"Open it and find out." Shadow said.

She opened it to see a big diamond ring. "Amy will you Marrie me." Shadow said nervously.

She looked Shadow strait in his crmson eyes. She had tears in the corners of her emerald eyes. Shadow instantly knew she meant yes. Amy looked at Shadow with tears running down her checks.

"Yes I will." She said.

They got up and hugged another. Just then a crash came through the wall seperating the two lovers. Shadow looked at the wall that came down and saw Sonic's car. Sonic crawled out of his car and held up a gun up at Shadow.

"Okay no one move especially you Shadow." Sonic said.

"Sonic what the hell are you doing." Shadow asked.

"I'm coming to get Amy my love." Sonic said.

"What." Amy said.

"I miss you chasing me. I miss you Amy Rose. And no one will take you away from me." Sonic said.

"Your crazy sonic get out of here." Shadow said.

"No not with out my Amy." Sonic said pulling the trigger.

The bullet hit shadow in the arm. "If I can't have her no one can." He said aiming at Amy.

Shadow dove and the bullet missed her, and persing his skin just above his heart. Every one ran out screaming and paniking. The manager called the police as Sonic ran after shadow and Amy, Shadow chaos controlled away from sonic as quick as he could, Amy held shadow tightly as they still ran away. Sonic looked around and cursed to him self.

"Are you ok Shadow." Amy asked.

"yea I'm fine its not the first time I was shot." Shadow said grunting.

"Yea but this close to your heart." Amy asked.

"Well no. But-" Shadow triped and fell in pain.

"Ouch." Amy said as she landed on her stomic. She got to her feet and looked at Shadow. "Shadow are you alright." Amy asked.

Shadow layed on the ground unconscious, Amy ran over to him and struggled to pick him up. She started to walk deeper into the forest that shadow brought them to, She found a little opened field and layed shadow down on a big bush of grass. She headed to the woods and got some twigs and branches for a fire.

"Damn sonic." Amy cursed.

Sonic ran through station square looking for Amy and Shadow. He checked every were he could think, He ran to there apartment and trashed the place, looking for clues to were they are. Sonic saw a picture of Shadow and Amy standing in front of the GreenGreal Woods, With out another thought he sped off to the woods.

"Just wait Amy your past dream will come true." Sonic said.

Shadow sat up and held his head. He looked at his lover laying next to him, he brushed his hand through her pink hair softly. Shadow stood up and looked around. He saw that he was in GreenGreal Woods.

"I must of passed out after getting shot so close to my heart." Shadow said to him self.

He knelt down when a serious pain was surged through his body, the bulets in he bodie started to come out of his skin. Amy rolled and mumbled something in her sleep. Shadow picked her up bridal style and walked deeper into the woods.

Shadow arrived at an old cottage. "I use to live here till I moved in with Amy in her apartment." Shadow said.

He opened the door and seated Amy on the old raged out couch. He took a step down memories lain. He steped into the small bedroom and saw that the bed was made just the way he left it. He steped into the kitchen and didn't see much. He walked back into the small living room and picked up Amy again, and carried her to the bed room and tucked her in.

"I love you Amy Rose." Shadow said.

"I love you too." She said siting up. "Were are we?"

"Were at my old house." Shadow said.

"You use to live here?" She asked.

"Yea, I thought is was cozy and comfortable and I was far away from people and the noise that it felt peacefully." Shadow said.

"I never actually known were you use to go all the time after seeing you." Amy said tiredly.

"Yea." Shadow said.

Sonic ran through the wood not finding any living thing. He ran into a little opening and saw an burned out fire. He smiled evilly and ran off deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy awoke in the small bed room that shadow carried her too. She felt to the side to feel her lovers soft fur. She shot up when she didn't feel or see shadow. She quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room. Shadow popped his head through the door way to the kitchen.

"Why hello lovely." He said sweet-fully.

"Aw that's sweet." She said. "But you know I never look good after waking up."

"Really." He said heading back into the kitchen. "You know I am beat, I stayed up all night making sure that sonic didn't come by. I even went out and got a few things from home."

"Oh you must be tired, shouldn't you rest." Amy asked.

"Nope not until we get to the police." Shadow said. "Oh and when I went to the apartment is was ran sacked."

"What." she asked.

"Yea Sonic has been there." he said.

Shadow flipped the pancakes he was cooking in the air and caught them again. "So what do we do now." Amy asked. "And there's no point ingoing to the police, Sonic can take them all out. I've seen him do it before."

"Oh yea, so what do we do." Shadow asked.

"I gess we will have to just run away from Sonic." Amy said sadly.

Shadow putted a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, Shadow pulled out a chair and Amy sat down. Shadow walked to the other end and sat down. Amy took two pancakes and drowned them in syrup, Shadow took three and barley pout any syrup on and putted a little butter on them. They started eating, a silence came between them for a while.

"So I gess we will just be running." Shadow said breaking the silence.

"Yea, wait can't you just defeat sonic." Amy asked hopefully.

"No I can't if he shoots me enufe he could kill me, I won't have a chance, and he has all the chaos emeralds." Shadow said. "Except for this one he said pulling out an green glowing emerald."

After they got done eating and dressed in fresh clean clothes that shadow got. They walked out the little cottage and headed away from station square. Shadow was disappointed with him self for not being able to beat sonic.

"So this will be are lives. Just running away." Amy said very unhappy.

"yea mabe we'll be able to run away from sonic, maybe moving far away." Shadow said.

"But why because a stupid hedgehog that got obsessed." Amy said furious.

"How about we go back and see if we could find a place to stay." Shadow said.

"Okay I bet Sonic followed us into the woods and got lost." She said trying to make things brighter.

"Chaos control." Shadow said.

Green eyes watched Shadow and Amy as they disappeared into thin air. Shadow and Amy were standing in front of the prix hotel. The hotel was just on the outs certs of central city.

"Shadow what are we doing here, shouldn't we go home." She asked.

"No bill called the police after seeing sonic burst in an trash the place." He said.

Shadow and Amy walked in and ordered a room. The place didn't look like a grand way hotel but is was nice and clean. Amy went into the bathroom to take a shower, while shadow took a nape on the bed. After Amy's shower, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel blacking her body. Shadow was sound asleep, he was dreaming of the days he spent with maria on the Ark.

"Hello Amy." A voice came.

"SONIC." She yelled as the blue hedgehog stood in front of her.

"Come on Amy I've been waiting here for hours." Sonic said unhappy and holding out his hand.

"No." She yelled. 'come on shadow wake up.'

"You waiting for Shadow to wake up." Sonic asked. "well he won't wake up for a couple of hours."

Sonic through a bottle of sleeping pills at Amy's feet. She picked it up and looked at the label and gasped.

"Why." She asked. "Why are you doing this.

"Because I love you." He said.

"You, no you don't I chased you for years and you ran away." She asked.

"I was stupid." He said. "After you and Shadow got to gether I felt lonely and felt that there was a hole inside of me. It felt like something was missing, that was you Amy, you were missing." Sonic said.

Sonic crept closer to her. She backed off as he came closer. She bumped into the wall by the bathroom. Sonic crept closer and closer until he was arm length away.

"Now Amy you will marrie me and we will live to gether forever." Sonic said.

"Not if I can help it faker." Shadow said. "Chaos Spear."

Sonic fell to the ground in pain. Amy stepped over sonic and ran over to Shadow, Shadow layed back on the bed and slowly closed his eyes.

"No shadow don't fall asleep." She said. "That's right he was dosed with sleeping pills."

She ran to the lobby and got the manager. He was surpriesed and arounsed to see Amy in a bathtowel, he called the police and they took Sonic away. They were disappointed in sonic and what he did. Amy sat next to Shadow until she fell asleep next to him. She dreamt and layed next to her lover with out any interruption. She and Shadow slept through the hole night in peace.

Shadow got out of bed with a major headache. He walked into the bathroom and took some pain relievers, he washed his face with cold water. He dried off the water on his his face, something dripped on his hand. He looked at his hand and then looked at the mirror. He saw a message, it read, ' Amy I would kill for you' in blood. Shadow ran out of the bathroom.

"Amy, wake up." He said shaking her.

"What, what is it." She asked half asleep.

"Come on you need to see this." Shadow said picking her up.

"Shadow I can walk, put me down." She said.

Shadow putted her down and pointed at the mirror, she gasped at what is said. She saw a little message in the corner of the bathroom. 'Police officers are so stupid' it read in little red letters. They packed up there things and left the hotel. They headed back to there apartment to get the savings shadow had hidden, He thought if he got that money they could go to the ends of the earth.

"This is all my fault." Amy said as they walked on.

"No it is not, don't even think that." He said.

"Yes it is, if I never chased him he wouldn't of done any of this." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"No it's not, you never know what you have until it's gone, its not your fault." Shadow said confurting her.

Shadow wiped away the tears as they looked into eachothers eyes. They continued walking, Amy was huging Shadow as they walked. They finally arrived at the apartment building, police officers were there searching the area. They were so busy they didn't even see Shadow and Amy come in. Bill was siting at his desk talking to the chef of police.

"Hey bill whats with all the police officers." Shadow asked when the chief left.

"Shadow, Amy they found two dead police men in your apartment. They think you killed them." He said keeping his voice down.

"But we didn't, sonic did." Amy said.

"Try telling them that, they kindo fo have hopes of arresting you." Bill said.

Shadow walked up to the Officers angery. The humans looked at him and freaked.

"Freez shadow the hedgehog." The cheif said pointing his gun at Shadow.

"Stop that, I didn't kill those officers Sonic did." Shadow said.

"Yea why should we belive you, Sonic saves us." One of the other two officers said.

"It's the truth." Amy said walking next to Shadow.

"Enufe, come quietly or we will use force." The chife said.

"Enufe of this were gone." Shadow said grabbing Amy's hand and walking toward the Door.

"Stop them." The chief said.

They started to fire hitting shadow in the shoulder. Anger flashed through his eyes as a great ball of red energy started to form out of his bodie. The officers were stuck with fear, the front door started to crubled down by the entence energy. Shadow started to calm as the red energy was exorbed back in his bodie. The officers snaped out of there fear and started to fire. Shadow grabbed Amy and ran up the stairs since the front door was now destroyed. The officers followed them.

Other officers were up ahead waiting for something to pop out at them. When they heard Shadow and Amy they became triggur happy. When Shadow and Amy came in there sight they started to shot only to get bullets in the wall and in some of there fellow partners. Shadow held Amy as they were whaitless standing on the ceiling. Shadow turned off his skates and landed on the ground letting Amy run toward there apartment door. She was searching through her pockets for her keys. A few shots we fired and were blocked by Chaotic Sheld.

The men had to realod there guns and Shadow couldn't keep holding them off, when Amy found her keys shadow kicked down the door. Amy was discuraged and droped her keys when shadow grabed her and draged her in the room. He was lucky the wood didn't split, he shut it and locked it. He put a chair just incase they unlocked it. Shadow dug around and found his savings. An explosion made him drop the jar and fall into under a bunch of rock and peices of wood. There was a small hole in the door. An officers hand unlock the door and they tried to open the door, but were stoped by the chair. Amy was starting to panic, Shadow was trying to reach the jar, but couldn't reach it. He finnaly gave up and saw that there was a broken table leg by him.

He reached in just a little short and Amy was looking at the struggling officers and looked back at Shaow then back at the officers. She keeped doing that untile shadow finnaly got the jar full of money. The officers got through and ran toward amy. One jumped and just in time shadow grabed amy and Chaos controled into the GreenGeal Woods. As Shadow and Amy rested there panick, they layed cuddling together in a patch of grass.

Two hours latter Shadow and Amy were walking deeper into the woods. "Man my feet are killing me." Amy said sitting down and taking off her shoes. "how long have we been walking."

"Two hours." Shadow said. "Do you won't a foot rube."

"Sure, thanks." She said.

"There's nothing to thank you deserve it my love." He said massaging her feet.

"So this will be are lives for now on, walking for hours escaping the police and Sonic who could be watching us right now." She said.

"Yep, man this stinks. you know Ashura lives close to here maybe we could stay there." He said.

Amy putted back on her shoes. "Thank you" She said. "Yea lets go."

Dark clouds started to hover over them. After a while it started lighting, and raining. Shadow and Amy ran into the woods deeper. After a while they saw a cottage, they ran up and knocked on the door. The door quickly opened and Ashura stood in the door way.

"Shadow, Amy come in you must be freezing." Ashura said almost emotionless.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

Ashura got them both a towel and a blanket to warm up. "What were you guys doing out there in the middle of the woods." Ashura asked.

"Sonic." Amy said with anger in her voice.

Ashura walked into the kitchen. "So, What about Sonic." Ashura asked.

"He is the reason, he became obsessed with Amy and is now killing any one who will get in his way to get her." Shadow said.

"Ok, this must be because he misses you chasing him. Am I right Amy." Ashura asked.

"Yea, how did you know." Amy asked.

"Remember, I have a connection to shadow, I know some things that he knows." Ashura said. "You guys are welcome to stay."

"Thanks bro." Shadow said.

"Yea what ever." He said with his regular attitude.

Amy and Shadow layed in Ashura's bed room that he doesn't even use. Ashura layed on the couch sound asleep with his book on his chest. Amy was sleeping soundly next to Shadow. A pare of green glowing eyes in the dark stared at them through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy slowly opened her eyes to the break of sunlight through the window. She turned to shadow and met his ruby eyes. Shadow kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning love." She said.

Shadow got out of bed and putted on a t-shirt and black pants. Amy sat up still cover by the blanket on the bed, she got up and Shadow saw the night gown he bought for her on her berth day. She took off the gown and putted on her regular dress.

"Hey guys you awake." Ashura yelled through the door.

Shadow opened the door with Ashura standing there. "Yea were awake." Shadow said.

"Good because you guys beater get out of here." Ashura said.

"Wwwhy." Shadow asked.

"Because, Guss who I found sneaking around lat night." Ashura said. "Sonic."

"WHAT." Shadow and Amy yelled in unison.

"Yea he's siting right there." he said pointing to the blue hedgehog in the corner.

"Mmmmmm." He mubled through the bandana on his mouth.

"Look, if you guys won't to get away then go. I can't keep him here, I'll take him to town soon." Ashura said.

"Ok, we mit as well get as far away as we can." Shadow said.

"Well you guys better hurry, I'm going to take him to town in an hour, so hurry." He said.

Shadow and Amy quickly got there things and headed deeper into the woods. An hour went by and Amy and shadow were siting down resting. Ashura started to untie Sonic but not his hands.

"Shut up sonic." Ashura said.

"God dammit Ashura." Sonic yelled.

"Look just leave Shadow and Amy alone, Amy is Shadow's, you had your chance." Ashura said.

"No way, I'll love amy till death." Sonic said walking out the door.

"You stupid hedgehog." Ashura said grabbing his swords. "Now come on."

Shadow and Amy sat on a giant rock by a little river. Amy got up with out her shoes and dipped her acking feet in the cool water. Shadow joined his loves side. Sonic walked through the woods with a knife in his hand.

"Damn were are they, if ashura didn't tie me up and let them go I could of had Amy." Sonic said.

Sonic heard giggling. He ran up to were he heard the slight laughter. He saw Amy and Shadow in the water splashing water at them. It was starting to get dark. Sonic watched them as they splashed and chased and dunked each-other. He felt anger fill up inside of him. He lunged out of the bushes and ran at Shadow.

"You bastard, I'll fucking kill you." He said diving in and taking Shadow under with him.

"What the hell." Amy said.

She saw blood filter to the top of the water. She watch Sonic and Shadow come up. Sonic stabbed Shadow with the knife he had in the chest. Shadow yelled out in pain, Shadow started to lose conciseness fast. Sonic held the knife close to Shadow's neck, Shadow grabbed his hand and tried to keep the knife away. Struggling to stay awake shadow finally fell into unconsciousness, Sonic turned and smiled at Amy.

Shadow awoke in a small space. He felt light headed, his wound in his chest had healed quickly. He thanked that he was half alien with quick healing powers. He looked at the dark little room he was in and saw a crack in the wall. He looked through it and saw Amy chained down with Sonic circling her.

"Amy why won't you marrie me. If you don't I'll kill that faker you love so much." Sonic warned holding the still bloody knife in her veiw.

"I'll never marrie you." She said spiting in his face.

He wiped it off and walked over to shadow. He opened the hatch and grabbed shadow. Shadow gave sonic a cold stair, He didn't even notice. The ropes burned Shadow's skin as sonic dragged him over to Amy.

"This is your last chance." Sonic warned again holding the knife to Shadow's neck.

"Go piss your self." Shadow said. "Don't say yes, I'll be fine Amy."

"No." She said.

Sonic held the bloody knife to Shadow's neck. "Really even your beloveds life will be gone." He said trying to scare her.

"No, don't hurt him." She yelled.

"Then say yes." He said.

"No Amy, Don't say it." Shadow yelled.

"Fine." She said.

Sonic smiled evilly and kicked shadow in the face. Shadow felt pain in his cheek. The pain finally subsided and shadow whatched as Sonic forced three sleeping pill down his throut. With his last bit of consious ness he saw Sonic tie Amy and forced a sleeping pill down her throwt. Sonic grabbed his unconscious body and through him back in the small hole.

An hour later Shadow started to come too, He looked through the crack in the wall barley being able to see from the concussion from sonic hitting him in the head. Shadow seen two of the pills on the foor in front of him,'must of coughed them up.' Shadow thought. He saw Amy siting on the same chair asleep. Sonic lay ed on a couch with a gun in his hand. Shadow felt for the pocket knife he kept in his glove. He found it and cutted the rope around him. He opened the hatch letting it squeak quietly. He quickly went over to Amy and untied her from the chair.

"were do you think your going Shadow the hedgehog." Sonic said pointing the gun at him.

"You were always a lite sleeper Sonic." Shadow said.

"Yea well I won't let you take my Amy." Sonic said pulling the trigger.

The bullet came and was deflected by a throwing knife. Shadow opened his eyes to see Ashura standing in front of him.

"Ashura." Shadow said.

"You get Amy out of here I'll deal with Sonic." Ashura said pulling out his swords.

"Damn you." Sonic said as Shadow jumped out of the hole in the roof.

"You better be ready sonic, I'm not holding back." Ashura said focusing on his energy.

"Yea well you better whatch my aiming, Ashura." Sonic warned.

"I hope Ashura will be okay." Shadow said jumping tree to tree caring Amy.

"Mmmmm Shadow please help." Amy mumbled in her sleep.

"Don't worry Amy Sonic will never lay a hand on you again." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashura stood his post in front of Sonic. "Get out of my way Ashura." Sonic said.

"you know the reason I didn't fight you before is because I thought you would stay away. I warned you Sonic, that I would come after you if you went after them." Ashura said positioning his swords.

"get out of my way Amy will get away." Sonic said starting to run for the door.

Ashura pulled out a throwing knife and shaved some of the fur off of sonic's arm. Sonic gave ashura a cold stair and held up the gun. Sonic took aim and fired, Ashura blocked it with his chaos blades, Sonic sped off behind Ashura and took aim. Sonic quickly fired, Ashura sped off so fast he left a light figure behind tricking sonic. Ashura took one of his blades and sliced Sonic's arm. Sonic held his arm and sped off again. Sonic took out a ring and did a homing attack. Ashura stopped his attack with his gloved hand. In side his glove was a ring also, he quickly exorbed it's power and spin dashed across the room.

"Your pretty good." Sonic said almost chuckling.

"Your not so bad your self." Ashura said grinning at him in a cocky way.

"Well it's been real but I'm going to get my Amy." Sonic said speeding off at full speed.

"Dammit." Ashura cursed under his breath. "I may be fast but not that fast. I hope Shadow can take him, He dose have one of the chaos emeralds."

Shadow seated Amy on a bush, he stared down at her and brushed his gloved hand throw her hair. Shadow turned when he got the feeling some one was there.

"Why hello Shadow." Sonic said.

"What now faker." Shadow asked.

"You know what I want, give her up." Sonic said.

"Hell no, you'll have to kill me first." Shadow said.

"So be it, then." Sonic said. "All I have to do is get that chaos emerald!"

Sonic charged at shadow and punched him in the face. Shadow quickly got up and took out the emerald. Shadow used chaos control and went behind sonic, Sonic turned and punched him in the face.

'Damn he's using the other emeralds to exorbe in energy, every move I make could be my last.' Shadow thought.

"Shadow! Give Sonic the emerald." Ashura yelled from up in a high tree.

"What! Why." shadow asked.

"Just do it." Ashura yelled.

"Fine." Shadow said tossing the emerald infront of sonic's feet.

"You finally came to your senses, but you must still die." Sonic said picking up the emerald.

Sonic exorbed all the energy becoming super sonic. His blue fur, became bright yellow, and his eyes became red. Sonic looked at the drained emerald on the ground. A power was still hiding in them, Sonic knew he couldn't kill Shadow in super form. He made them levitate and exorbed all of the negative energy left hidden inside, He started to morph. Sonic became Demon Sonic. Shadow looked in horror at Sonic of what he has become. Ashura grabbed his necklace and riped the black string off his neack.

"Shadow catch." Ashura said throughing it to him.

"Your necklace what the hell am I supposed to do with this." Shadow asked.

"It's no ordinary necklace it's the heart of chaos, Exorbed all the energy in it." Ashura said. "And become Demon Shadow."

"Alright." Shadow said.

He held the orb close to his heart and focused on exorbing the energy, the energy went cursing thorough his body. He fell to the ground yelling in pain. Shadow finally looked up at Demon Sonic and started to lift in the air. His body started to morph like Sonic's did. Ashura jumped down and grabbed Amy and Sped into a safe spot.

"You ready to die, Shadow the hedgehog." Demon Sonic said in a deep voice.

"Are you." Demon Shadow said in an evil voice. (The voice is kind of like black doom's from the origanal game of Shadow the hedgehog)

Demon Sonic and Demon Shadow charged at eachother. Demon Shadow charged up his chaos spear with his Chaos blast and threw it at Demon Sonic in full blast. Demon Sonic took the blow and shook off the negitive energy on him. Demon Sonic charged up his Blue tornato creating a tornato able to destroy a whole city. Demon Sonic charged up his demon fire and combined it with his tornato. He threw it at Demon Shadow, Demon Shadow quickly did a chaos spear and destroyed the tornato but not the fire, the fire hit him and he went flying into a clife near by.

"You ready to give up now." Demon Sonic said.

"You wish." Demon Shadow said.

Demon Shadow charged up his energy and grated the chaos fex. The blades on the sides spinded as shadow threw them at Demon Sonic. Demon Sonic saw this and countered with Chaos lighting, the lighting destryed the fex and Shardes came flying at Demon Shadow and Demon Sonic. Demon Shadow summoned furry of fire from the depths of the earth. Demon Sonic Summon Light from heaven, the two beasts with Them in them clashed and fought with eachother. They staired eachother dead in the eyes. Sonic seen the pain Shadow felt from all this, His attacke became weak and Demon Shadow destroyed light from heaven. Sonic fell to the ground, Shadow became weak and came out of his transformastion and fell to the ground. Amy was awake now and She and Ashura ran up to them.

"Shadow, Shadow, oh please tell me your alright." Amy said.

"Amy, I love you." Shadow said smillalying weakly.

Shadow soon fell into uncosiusness, like sonic. Ashura picked up sonic and Shadow and headed back to his house. Amy followed close by. Shadow awoke in the room him and Amy sleped in the night before. He got up and felt sore all over, He felt the bandaged on his head and remeberd the fight he had with sonic. He got off the bed and headed to the door. He walked into the small living room and saw Amy siting on a chair watching Ashura stich up Sonic's wound from his blade. Shadow saw that his neckless was saftly sacure around his neck like before.

"Oh, Shadow your awake." Amy said as she ran over and bear huged him.

"Ok,ok, a little pain now." He said.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Your finnaly awake." Ashura said in his regulare attitude.

"whats that supose to mean." He asked.

"Nothing, you have been asleep for four hours, thats all." he said finishing on the stiches.

He grabed some peroxide and goghs and a bandage and fixed up Sonic's wound. After Ashura was done, him ,Shadow, and Amy sat in the kitchen and talked while Sonic slept.

"What happened after I fainted." Shadow asked.

"Nothing really, we just took you back here and bandage all your wounds." Amy said.

"I'm going to take Sonic to the police in the morning." Ashura said.

"Wait before you do that I would like to talk to him, for just a little bit." Shadow said.

"Well until he wakes up and untill morning, you have all the time you want." Ashura said geting out of his chair and walking out the door.

"Look, I know Ashura dosen't sound happy your alive, but you know he cares." Amy said.

"Yea I know. But I feel like I need to know somthing from him." he said. " But mabey I'll never know."

"You better see if Sonic will wake soon, if you want to talk." Amy said stading up and walking out to join Ashura.

Shadow looked at Sonic laying motionless on the couch. He got up and walked over to him. He knelt down and looked at all the wounds he had. He saw one scare intipiculare and tuched it. Right on his chest was a simble of some kind, Sonic started to stirre and started to open his eyes. When they were fully open they were fixed on Shadow.

"Were am I." Sonic asked. "And why can't I move."

"Your at ashura's, and you can't move because the medisin isn't fully in your system yet." Shadow said.

"Oh, I screwd up didn't I." Sonic asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Shadow said. "Look I need to ask you somthing. When we clashed, you looked at me and you just became weak, why?"

"Because I seen all the pain I caused in you, Oh and in my right pocket is somthing that you were going to give to Amy." Sonic said.

Shadow cheacked his pocket and found a little black box. "The ring I was going to give Amy, I finnaly proposed." Shadow said.

Sonic tried to sit up, he slowly sat up trying to ignore the pain. "Yea, I found that on the floor of the resteruant, you two were at." Sonic said.

"Look, Ashura says he's taking you to the police tomarrow." Shadow said.

"Huh, I deserve to go to prison." Sonic said.

"Sonic you killed two officers, and injured pepole. But I can forgive you, for all this." Shadow said.

"Thanks but Amy will never forgive me. You've changed Shadow over the years." Sonic said.

"What do you mean." Shadow asked.

"I mean you smile more often, your more happy never in a grumby mood any more. I guse it's because you found the perfect girl for you." Sonic said.

"Yea, but my alcohale adiction hasn't changed, I love beer and can't get enufe." Shadow said chuckling.

Sonic smiled at him. "Look Shadow, You should marrie Amy and live a happie life. But theres one thing I want you to do for me." Sonic said.

"What would that be, faker." Shadow said smiling.

"I want you to make Amy happie." He said. "You are the only one who can do that."

"But she will miss you, We'll come and visit every day." Shadow said.

"Theres no way around this, I comited a bunche of crimes and I'll be punished for it." Sonic said.

"We will." Amy said.

The two hedgehogs turned and saw Amy and Ashura standing in the door way. "I'll come to I gusse." Ashura said.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said.

The next day Shadow and Amy had moved back in a new appartment room. Shadow walked out of his apartment, after setaling every thing. Sonic was charged for murder and atemp at murder, but since he save the earth tomany times to count they let him off easy, he had to sped a month in jail and a year of comuity servuse. Shadow walked down the walk way to his car, he got in and started it up. He listened to the rore of the engin before he took off. From all the things that happened he forgot he had to pick up Bill's nease today. He drove down cernter avinue and drove on the outcerts of town. When he arrived at the train station he saw Bill's cusion.

"Hey Lisa." Shadow yelled out the window.

The yung wolf saw him and ran over to the car. "Hey Shadow. Weres Bill?" She asked.

"You know him to busie with his suit to do any thing." he said chuckling.

"True." She said before goinging over to the pasanger seat.

"So are we going to party." She asked.

"You know it, Were heading over to Sonic's for his welcome home bash." He said.

"Sonic, didn't he try to wast you and Marrie Amy." She asked.

"Yea but he had his lession and he found some one his really loves alot." He said driving off.

"So is bill going to be there." She asked.

"Yep, just don't tell Amy i'm going to party hardy, k." he said.

"Gotcha." Amy said poping out of the back seat.

"Amy." he asked.

"So were not going to party." Lisa asked.

"Of curse we are." Amy said. "But were not getting drunk okay shadow."

"Ok." Shadow said.

"Well lets go." Amy said.

"Is Ashura going to be there." Lisa asked.

"Yes he is." Amy said.

"Sweet were gona have a blast." Lisa said.


End file.
